He Would Never Betray Us
After Darren and his friends long and embarrassing moment against a VR Ryvine, Darren does some squats to relieve himself of the stress. While doing squats in the lobby. Then Ken the Rabbit, who was No. VIII, comes to talk to them Ken: Darren! You're acting pretty worked up over there. Darren: It's obvious isn't it? During training---just nothing good---happened. It's pointless to talk about it. Lately, you've been pretty busy right? Everyone else seems to be absent Ken continues to converse with them and explain the situation. Ken: One member went missing. Also 2nd and 3rd member went missing as well during a mission in Tatsumi Port Island. There also seems to be no information about who did it or for what reason. Because of this Member disappearance it looks like your training sessions are over. Blizzard walks into the lounge and Ken acts surprised. Ken: Oh it's a Master Member of the Organisation. Blizzard: Kids, we’ve got work to do. Felix: Oo! Sweet! It's been a while since I've had a mission. Blizzard: Come with me to see Lazard the Owl. There will be a full mission briefing. They head over to the briefing room Lazard: Kids, it seems like this would be the first time we've meet. I am No. X. Alice: It's a pleasure! Lazard: Hmm. I know this is sudden but--- Master Rank, Jack the Raven. A while ago during a mission in Tatsumi Port Island, we lost his location. Is there anything you know about it? Oliver: Nothing at all! Lazard: Hmm. As of now the organization is quite busy, so I'd like you to go and investigate. Gabrielle: To Tatsumi Port Island? Lazard: That's correct. We'd like to end this long stretching war. Blizzard: I've nominated you all for Master Rank. Felix: Huh?! bli---zar---rd! I love you, Blizzard! Felix quickly jumps Blizzard overly excited. Lazard sits and chuckles at Felix being so childish. Blizzard: Stop embarrasing me! Felix: Yes, Sir! Lazard: Once your preparations are ready, we depart immediately! Darren and His friends runs over to his buddy Ken who has just entered the room. Ken learns that the Organization is offering missions through Save Points. After they cleans up and get their stuff together, they heads on over back to the briefing room and has a last chat with Lazard and Blizzard Lazard: I will also be departing with you two. I'm expecting much out of you. All: Yes Sir! Lazard: By the way, what's your dream? To become Master Rank, I would assume? Darren: Nope. To become a Warrior. Lazard: Is that so. Quite a sad dream but a good dream nonetheless. Darren: Huh? Come again? They arrive in Tatsumi Port Island. All they have to do is follow a path that leads straight to the vity. Before they reach their destination Blizzard has a chat with the Kids Blizzard: This path leads straight to the City. We need hurry. Team B is already moving into position and will be waiting for us. Shadow: You all over there! Who are you?! Darren: Leave this to me! Darren swings his sword at the Shadows and they go down one by one. Darren: All right! Next! Blizzard: Keep cool, Darren. Oliver: Not possible, not possible at all. Where exactly is that Owl watching from? But then again I guess he won't participate in the fighting. Blizzard: Kids---Do you know of the Dumb Apple? Alice: What is that? Blizzard: How could you not know---? To not know what a Dumb Apple is just---If that's so then your promotion to 1st Class will be impossible. Felix: Huh?! Wait! What the heck is a Dumb Apple?! Blizzard walks away towards Gekkoukan High School and they follows after him. Darren: Blizzard! Dumb Apple thing, what the heck is it? Blizzard: It's properly known as White Banora. Once a year you could hand pick these off trees. The people of my village are quite fond of them and they named it the Dumb Apple. We used to go into farm and take a couple to eat. Felix: You're quite the thief to say something like that. Blizzard: I was poor then. Gabrielle: Say what you like. Blizzard: Even still, I had much pride. The village mayor's house probably had the largest apple tree. The apples on that tree were probably the most delicious but I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all. Darren: If he was your best friend, wouldn't it be fine to just let you have one? Blizzard: Pride is quite a troublesome thing. Darren: So what does this story have to do with becoming a Master Rank? Blizzard: There is no loss in not knowing. Blizzard laughs as he walks away again "Ha Ha Ha" they points at him furiously. Darren: It has no relation right?! It's not something to be laughing about! They chases after Blizzard as he walks away. They soon arrive at the entrance of the Gekkoukan High School. Blizzard: When Team B finish all the heartless, that'll be the signal. Darren: And with all the confusion happening that's when we make our move. Blizzard: Right. I'll be going to the center of the city and fight off the Heartless. You will go in from the front and then--- Felix: And then? Then? Then? Then? Blizzard: Just do whatever you want. Oliver: Leave it to us! This kind of stuff is my specialty. Grrr. Isn't B team ready yet? Blizzard says a little prayer in his head to his Sword. Darren: Hey, I've never ever seen you use that sword before. To be carrying it around like that, isn't it kind of a waste? Blizzard: If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste. Darren: Are you serious about what you just said? Blizzard: Yup. I'm a poor wolf after all. Alice: Was that supposed to be funny? They saw the light Blizzard: Begin the mission. Darren does one fancy jump that gets him about 2 feet from where he was standing; quite the show off. Darren and the others storms the front door of the mall and Heartless ready themselves. After successfully killing of the Heartless, Darren and his friends barges their way to the center of the City. They quickly makes their way to the train station. After a few quick easy battles, Darren and the others arrives at the center park and arrives at the entrance of love Hotel, but is greeted by mascot bear Teddie: First, a people weak in the pursuit of knowledge. Second, those protecting the city. Third, an ugly shadow. Prepare for your punishment! Darren: Who are you? Teddie: I'm the Strongest bear in town! With me here, you shall not advance any futher! Felix: A mascot bear---? It's dangerous around here. You should hurry back home. Teddie: You're the one who should go back home. I told you that this is the end of your progress because I will defeat you! Oliver: We give up---This brat just told me to fight her--- Teddie: Pow-pow-pow! How's that! Give up! Alice: ... ... ... Oh no! You got us! Teddie: How's that! That was my true power! I will protect the city in peace! Teddie runs off after believing he's defeated Darren and his friends Oliver: Oh brother---I guess he's just a good, spirited bewe. Anyway work, work, work! They now enters the love hotel, hoping to find something. But all they finds is 2 HUGE Heartless Monsters! Thwy quickly draws their weapons and engages the enemies! After cleaning up with the 2 monsters, Darren get a phone call. Darren: This is Darren, no problem here. Blizzard: I'm about done here; we'll be meeting up in 5 minutes. All: Roger! Darren hangs up and waits for Blizzard's arrival. Darren: Lazard! Were you watching us?! We better hurry! Then they suddenly gets greeted by a third MONSTER! Darren: I already said we were in a hurry! They beats up the monster but let's their guard down for one second! And gets smacked and down for the count Gabrielle: Not good--- They saved! By the one and only Blizzard Blizzard: Once more a loan of my strength. Looks like you got something in your eyes. Darren: Is---Is that so? Besides that, wasn't it important that you didn't use that sword? Blizzard: Your life is more important than the sword. Well, just a little. Darren: Thank you. They left the city, to meet up with the camp but while on their way they're greeted by Lazard. Lazard: Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting. I don't have field experience. Blizzard: It's all right you did make the effort to come out all the way here. Lazard: I am guiding our members to the end of this long war. And without fail, I will see it with my own eyes. Darren and friends. All: Yes Sir! Lazard: You fought hard during your mission to capture Fort Tamblin. Your work appears to be very reliable. To put it plainly, as for your evaluation---in distracting the enemy platoon, you skilfully supported Blizzard. For a Second, you had no problems handling this degree of activity. I will request you for the next mission. Blizzard: Kids, do you know the difference between of the Organization Ranks? It is to ask for nothing more than more difficult work as your reward that is what being a Master means. Do not forget that. Come'on now let's hurry. Ryvine is waiting. Oliver: Ryvine?! The hero? Awesome! I get to meet a hero?! While returning to camp, Blizzard, Darren, the others and Lazard are accosted by some members of the Organization. Blizzard agrees to handle them while Darren and his friends takes Lazard back to camp to inform Ryvine of this new development. They does as they were told, leading Lazard to the edge of the camp where a pair of scouts plan to take the executive the rest of the way. Lazard tells Darren and the others not to worry about him and to go aid Blizzard instead. Felix: Blizzard! Blizzard!! These guys, they aren't Shadows. Then a Summon Creature appeared Darren: Summon Creature?! Who the hell summoned it?! They swiftly deals with Ifrit, the summon creature, and does a little victory dance. But Ifrit wasn't completely out for the count. Ifrit tries to get up but is greeted by Ryvine's swift swing. Ifrit is gone in one hit, blown to pieces. Darren: Awesome--- Ryvine remove the Shadow's Mask and it was Jack the Raven and another Jack the Raven Ryvine: Jack. Oliver: The missing Members! The same face?! Ryvine: Jack's clones. Gabrielle: Clones?! Animal Clones? Ryvine: Where is Blizzard? Mandy: He was supposed to be fighting here but--- Ryvine: Hmm, he went with him as well. Darren: Huh? Just now what did you mean?! Ryvine: It means that Blizzard will betray you. I swear it. Darren: That's impossible! I know Blizzard very well! He's not the type of wolf who would do something like that! Blizzard would never betray me!! Ryvine: You'll find out soon, kid. He left, while Darren and the other investigate around the Town and they saw the Dorm, they went inside and saw the place look clean after it's been abandoned for 4 years Darren: Let's investigate this Dorm. Oliver: Ok. They investigate around the Dorm, and Darren found a Key in the Bedroom Darren: Oh. Guys come here! His Friends arrived in the Bedroom because of Darren's Calling, and Darren show them a Key Darren: I found a Key in the Bedroom, and this key isn't belong to this dorm. Mandy: Really, where does it goes to? Darren: Let's look around, and see if this key goes to. They look around the dorm and they saw a Blue Door Darren: I never this door before... Hm... He unlock it by the Key, they open a Door and they're on a Blue Train Oliver: Whoa!!! Felix: We're on a Train. Then they saw Igor Igor: Welcome to the Velvet Room. My Name is Igor.￼ A Caretaker of this Realm. And this is my Assistant, Thoedore. Theodore: Pleasure to meet you. But please, feel free to call me Thoe. Darren:￼ Where are we? Igor: You see this realm existed between mind and Matter, it separate Dream from Reality. Generously speaking only those who have forge a contract are allowed to visit this room. And perhaps in a very near future such a fate will be awaiting you as well. And I have been waiting for you all. The time has come for you to wield your power. The World that you and your friends are about to venture into. How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? (Sigh) Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering those questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power. Darren: Our Power? Igor: Your Power is Unique. It's like the number zero... it's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to possess multiple Persona and use their power as needed. And when you have defeated the enemies, you will see the faces of possiblity before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp... But, do not fear Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind. Gabrielle: We will, I guess. Igor: You are eligible for our full wild card service. Which would normally cost you, Oh! 9999 People's Heart. But given your contract down payment, you're down to Three. The Wild Card unable you to use a different varieties of different persona which can be use for what, Theodore? Thoedore: The complete and totally annihilation of mankind, including all those you ever loved. Igor: Yes... But we don't talk about that power, what is it supposed to be use for, Theodore. Theodore: Oh, my apologies, Master. It could be use for salvation. Then Igor laugh and for Theodore, he laugh maniacally Igor: Ahem! Thoedore: Oh, sorry. Darren: Is he alright? Igor: Terrible sorry, young guests. He's... New. And I believe that key you found was belong to our previous guest long time ago. Darren: Oh. Igor: Yes. Minato Arisato, he sacrifice his life to protect humanity from the one who cannot be defeated. I'm so amazed that he perform a miracle to became the great seal to protect the world from Nyx, and now he found his answer to Life. They look down, because they know that Minato sacrifice his life to save Humanity Darran: (Sad) Why would he do it for? Igor: I know. But it was his discussion to keep the world safe. He achieved a marvelous thing... reaching the "answer to life"... Felix: Answer to life? Igor: The Power you have gained is a means to attain that answer. And they know what that means Darren: (worried) This answe... If it reach it... would it mean our death? Igor: All who live in journey in search of the answer, and they reach it all the journey's end... if you have close ties to people you call friends, remember this... Strength of heart, when united is barred by no door..." It was the same for that young man. And that is all I can tell you. The beginning of your ordeal awaits. Farewell. They left the room and leave this world.Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3